The Dark Tower
by BellatrixLestrange98
Summary: Morgana somehow managed to seduce Gwen to her desires in The Dark Tower, how did she do it? I suck at summaries but it's basically a Morgana/Gwen fic about the Dark Tower episode of series 5. I hope to be writing an M version of this soon. No sexybits in here.


** A/N **_Well hello my lovely readers, I know it's been a while but I've been really busy and lets be honest, I couldn't be bothered. BUT I HAVE RETURNED! Anyway, so I've been obsessing over Merlin for a while now and have fallen in love with Morgana (May she RIP) and Gwen so here's a oneshot about Gwen's time in the DarkTower, it doesn't really pay any attention to the timeline.. Sorry for the shitty writing quality, I don't know why I bother. _

_ I, HEREBY DECLARE, BY THE POWERS VESTED IN ME BY ZEUS AND ALL THE GODS OF OLYMPUS, THAT MERLIN IS NOT MINE, THEREFORE THE USE OF ANY SPEECH USED BOTH IN THE SERIES AND IN THIS WORK OF FICTION IS FOR PURELY ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND I AM EARNING NO MONEY FOR THIS PUBLICATION._

Gwen screamed once more, the visions of Arthur and Merlin haunting her. She didn't understand anything. It was so dark. Her friends hated her, she hated them. Suddenly through the all encroaching darkness of terror she saw someone, Morgana. Her friend was coming towards her…

"It's alright." Cooed Morgana, slowly pulling Gwen's hands down from over her ears. "I'm here." Morgana pulled the terrified Gwen into a hug. "My darling it was wrong to make you suffer so, the mandrake root is cruel." Gwen gripped her old friend as if she was all that was left. "This is the depths of your soul… Gwen, you've been so courageous but it was necessary. Gwen, you're not alone now." A feeling resembling happiness began to build in the pit of the Queen's stomach, her friend, her old friend was here, loving her as she always wished she did. "You need never be alone again. I'm the only one you can trust. The others hate you, taunt you. Come" The raven haired sorceress stood, reaching out for Gwen's hand. Gwen took her old friends hand and began walking with her towards the huge door before she quickly came to her senses and tore her hand from Morgana's. "NO!" She cried with a bravery far greater than she felt. This witch was evil! She wanted to kill Arthur!

Morgana stared at Gwen. How had her plan failed? The use of the Mandrake root is sure to turn even the fiercest enemy against their allies. Why did she fail? Suddenly a thought hit her, of course, she had not completed the ritual to the proper standard. This was to be the tricky bit. "Cormaceth savaros behachastreda!" the sorceress chanted, the casting of the spell turning her eyes gold for a split second before returning to the normal deep green. Gwen fell to the ground unconscious and Morgana smirked, finally, she would have revenge on Arthur and Camelot would be hers.

Gwen awoke with her hands tied above her head in a dark room, tripping with damp and smelling of rotting flesh. "MORGANA! MORGANA I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! LET ME OUT!" Gwen screamed with all the force left in her body. The door to the room slammed open and Morgana stood there, smirking down at her prisoner. "Hello my lady, it's been a while, three days in fact, and yet your king is not yet here is he? He hates you, that's why." Gwen shook her head, Arthur loved her more than anything, more than Camelot! As if Morgana could read her mind she spoke again, walking slowly towards her "He doesn't love you Guinevere. He loves only Camelot. Camelot and his stupid little servant, Merlin. Why would he love you Gwen, when he knows you are mine?" Gwen stared at the approaching Morgana is shock. "I will never be yours Morgana." She spat even though a tinge of desire began to flow through her as she watched the swaying hips of the approaching woman. Morgana crouched in front of the Queen and looked into her eyes.

Gwen stared into the eyes of her capturer and felt something inside her snap, she darted forward, pressing her lips onto Morgana's. The witch pulled back in shock before smirking slightly as she realised how her plan had fallen into place perfectly. "Let's get you untied my lady, I would hate for you to hurt as we are friends aren't we?" The magic inside Gwen, triggered by the kiss, overtook her senses and filled her with a love for Morgana that she had never felt for anyone. She would kill for this woman. She would die for her. "Yes Morgana, I hope we are more than friends."

The Queen ran through the forest, her cloak catching on various branches as she ran towards her lover. She spotted the silhouette of Morgana, stood upon a hill, dressed in black. "Morgana!" She whispered loudly. "Guinevere, My love." The reply came and struck Gwen right in the heart, Morgana finally loved her. When Gwen finally ran into her, Morgana pulled the Queen into a kiss that nearly made her forget her name, forcing all the passion she could into it. "Did you succeed my darling?" she said as they separated, both gasping for breath. Gwen smirked up at her lover, "Oh I more than succeeded my love, soon you shall be the King of Camelot, and I shall be your Queen."


End file.
